nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Grayroad/Plot
Albion arc After Hendrickson managed to remove the seal, Grayroad and the rest of her fellow Demon Clan members appeared before the terrified former Great Holy Knight and Fraudrin in Dreyfus' body. After being informed by Fraudrin of the current events in Britannia, Zeldris suggested that they should head for Edinburgh Castle for recuperation of their severely drained magical powers due to the seal they're trapped in, which everyone agreed and left Zhuhur Valley by flight, leaving a terrified Hendrickson. Arriving at Edinburgh Castle, Grayroad and the Ten Commandments find it in ruins and concludes that it was Meliodas who caused the destruction of the castle. Great Fight Festival arc Grayroad came to save the captured Fraudrin in one of the Pleiades of the Azure Sky's research tower. She disguised herself as Dogedo to pass Deldry, Arden, and Waillo who has been guarding the tower from the outside. Grayroad broke the Perfect Cube and to avoid her Commandment, Denzel allowed Fraudrin to escape. Before they both left, Fraudrin destroyed the tower. He and Fraudrin are later seen resting in a cave. Fraudrin is still haunted by Denzel's curse, and Grayroad tells him that the curse will leave him if he abandons Dreyfus's body. Later on she, along with the other Commandments, arrive to aid Drole and Gloxinia, who are facing off against Meliodas. She serves a pivotal role in the battle, ensuring that Meliodas cannot flee by casting her Jubaku Ensa on him, a spell that prevents whoever was cursed with it from escaping their current location, condemning Meliodas to his eventual death at the hands of Estarossa. Defensive Battle for Liones arc A month after the events in Vaizel, Grayroad along with the other Commandments lead an invasion in Liones. While the Holy Knights and some of the Seven Deadly Sins were struggling, Grayroad infiltrates Liones Castle along with Fraudrin, where he first captures everyone in the castle within their eggs to slowly turn them into servant demons. When the Knights enter the castle with the intention of evacuating the residents, Grayroad appears revealing the situation of all. After Fraudrin tells them about Grayroad's identity, two of the eggs hatch releasing the new demons. When Dogedo decides to kill them, he falls victim to Grayroad's Pacifism Commandment, losing all of his remaining lifespan, aging until he dies. When everything indicated that the castle takeover was complete, Merlin broke into freezing all the eggs to prevent their hatching, declaring her intention to turn the Commandments into her test subjects. Grayroad then attacks Merlin using Five Lost. Howzer, who witnesses the engagement, steps into the path of the projectile in order to protect Merlin from losing her senses, but loses his own as a consequence. However, the effects of the attack are shortly nullified by Merlin, much to the surprise of her opponents. Mentioning the danger that Merlin displays, Grayroad the uses Breakable Bugs, only to have Merlin annihilate all of them along with one of Grayroad's faces with Exterminate Ray. Grayroad is sure to be victorious as her Commandment now should take away all of Merlin's lifetime, but Merlin then reveals that she is immune to any effect that attempts to alter her time, including the Commandment, thanks to her magic ability Infinity. She then goes on and reveals her true identity as the last survivor of Belialuin. The two Commandments, utterly shocked, are then approached by the Boar's Sin. Grayroad scapes in terror by splitting into multiple smaller demons, but is effortlessly sucked into a test tube by Merlin's Endless Whirl. Prelude to the New Holy War arc Later, when Zeldris calls upon the Commandments, Grayroad is shown inside Merlin's test tube in her hideout, helplessly hissing as she is unable to respond to him. At some point, Meliodas takes away Grayroad's Commandment without Merlin noticing it. References }} Category:History